Talk:Kevin Clash
Emmys Wikipedia has Kevin winning the Emmy in 2007 (shared with Carroll Spinney), 2006, 2005, and NOT in 2004 (lost to Jeff Corwin), 2003 (lost to Shia LaBeouf), or 2002 (lost to LeVar Burton). It doesn't list that category for any earlier years. This article says he won in 2007, 2005, 2004, 2003, 2002, 2001, and 1990, but NOT in 2006. Do we have a reliable source somewhere for that information? (IMPORTANT NOTE: Emmys for 2006 were given out in 2007, so "The 2006 Emmys" could refer to either the awards broadcast last week or the ones broadcast last year. Above, I refer to the year the awards were broadcast.) Powers 01:57, 18 June 2007 (UTC) :Kevin Clash's autobiography mentions that he won in 1990. --Minor muppetz 03:43, 18 June 2007 (UTC) ::I'd say that's reliable enough. =) Thanks. It doesn't mention any other wins? Powers 01:29, 19 June 2007 (UTC) The Age Why would Kevin tell The Age about health problems affecting his future performance ability, if he weren't comfortable sharing them? -- Zanimum 14:35, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :Even if he's comfortable sharing them, that doesn't necessarily mean that we find them notable for inclusion in the article. I agree with Andrew taking them out. We have a general guideline about not getting too personal with the performers. I think it's kind of a slippery slope issue -- if we have that information here, then we can have it on other pages, too. -- Danny (talk) 22:46, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Attention As discussed below (and in-line the attention tags brought on the other primary Muppeteers), this article needs some clean-up, expansion, and work. -- Brad D. (talk) 18:32, 3 October 2006 (UTC) :I've done a bit of clean-up, re-editing, and made some additions, but I feel like there is still something missing. --Minor muppetz 19:49, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Images? I know we often tend to be cavalier, self included, when using images found through Google searches or whatnot, as fair use. I'm a little unsure about the recent additions to this page, however. They're all different sizes, and all but the first one came directly from the photos at Kevin Clash's book site. I don't know, both the odd sizing, the fact that none are directly Muppet related (the family picture, while neat, sort of feels like an invasion of privacy here), and that all are taken from the same site and used on the same page, bugs me just a little. It feels a bit more like taking from puppeteer portfolios, as opposed to an image from an outdated network promotional website or whatnot. Thoughts? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:48, 2 October 2006 (UTC) :The one of the family seems out of place to me here and I vote to remove it. I found the one of him with the Captain Kangaroo puppet confusing since the page doesn't mention that show. I had to go look up Bob Keeshan to realize that "Wake Up with the Captain" was where it came from; it might be ok if the caption had the right title. I admit I like the "News American" cover, and it seems very appropriate here, only the text doesn't say when or why he was in that magazine which makes it seem a bit pointless. The final picture of him & Elmo is cute but there's already a Kevin & Elmo picture on the page. -- Wendy (talk) 03:33, 2 October 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, "Wake Up with the Captain" was a later version of Captain Kangaroo, same series, and in fact Clash worked on it under different titles (and Nick's original caption, for some reason, described it as from the Great Space Coaster, despite the clear captioning on the Clash site). And Wendy, I think you helped me understand my discomfort, not just that they're all from one site, but they're not really well integrated. In fact, in general, while bits and pieces have been added from news articles and the book, the article is a bit lopsided in many ways now; the "husband and father" sub-section is exactly two lines, and oddly placed (personal biographical info should probably come earlier in the piece). Maybe we should just tag this with attantion. I bought the book this weekend, and while I have other personal and Wiki priorities right now, I'll see what I can do later this week. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:39, 2 October 2006 (UTC)